Victorious:The BreakUp
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: Jade and Beck are having those couple problems again. Jade pours coffee on Beck's head. Will Jade dump Beck? or Beck dump Jade?
1. The Beginning Argument

Victorious: The Break-Up

Beck and Jade were walking in the hall tenser than usual. They were fighting. What they didn't know is that this would be their last fight. Tori, André and Cat were talking by the lockers. Jade and Beck came around the corner. Beck was wearing a light blue jean jacket, white undershirt, light blue jeans matching his jacket and black converse. Jade was wearing all black. Tori was wearing a pink shirt with one sleeve, dark denim blue jeans, and pink flats. Andre was wearing a blue plaid buttoned up long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and blue air force 1.

"Okay you know what that's it. You can't just do something like that, Jade," Beck angrily said.

Tori, André, and Cat were watching the horrible scene as if it were script written.

"What! I thought you were my boyfriend. Now you wanna break-up," Jade angrily said.

"No. Maybe. You are always being jealous, you never let me go anywhere by myself, you always bring Tori down…." Beck said.

"Oh, so now you're bringing the brown headed, croaky singer into this," Jade interrupted.

"Hey!" Tori yelled.

"Yes. Anyway, you make fun of Robbie, you never trust me and I'm sick of it. Look I don't want to fight anymore. It makes everyone uncomfortable, Cat faint, and Robbie cry," Beck seriously said.

"So, this is it. Huh? I got a better idea. Vega hand me that coffee," Jade angrily said.

"Okay," Tori said handing Jade the coffee.

Jade poured the coffee on Beck's head and slapped him in the face. Beck stood there looking at Jade. Jade looked at Beck with revenge in her eyes. André, Tori, Cat and other students were shocked by what Jade did to Beck. Some students were lucky because they recorded the argument.

"Jade, really?" Beck said covered in coffee.

"Yep. Do you see more clearly now? Those things are highly true," Jade said getting back to angry mode.

"I do. Just leave me alone," Beck said walking off.

"Are you still my boyfriend?" Jade yelled.

"Yes!" Beck yelled back.

Jade was walking the opposite direction of Beck. Tori, André, and Cat were stuck on what to do. They had just witnessed Jade pour coffee on Beck. And yet Beck is still with Jade. What? Robbie and Rex walked over to Tori, Cat, and André.

"Hey guys. Did you see the video that was just posted on the slap?" Robbie happily said.

"No. About what?" Tori said.

"Jade dumping coffee on Beck," Robbie said.

"Yea," Tori, Andre and Cat answered.

They went to Sikowitz classroom. Beck wasn't in Sikowitz room. He was running late. Sikowitz started his lesson without Beck. Thirteen minutes later Beck comes to Sikowitz class wearing the same thing, but his clothes were clean. Beck was infuriated and he sat by Andre instead of his girlfriend. The classroom grew quiet and the only thing Sikowitz could think of was analyzing the argument between Beck and Jade.

"Beck do you mind if we play the clip of you and Jade arguing?" Sikowitz questioned.

"No, not at all. Go ahead," Beck said.

Sikowitz played the video again. Beck did feel embarrassment from watching the video. Beck started sinking into his chair. Sikowitz stopped the tape before it reached the part when Jade spilled coffee on Beck and slapped him.

"Okay, Tori and Andre come up to the stage," Sikowitz eagerly said.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"Just follow me," Andre said.

"Now, I want you two to uh...lets see say the exact same things Beck and Jade angrily said to each other," Sikowitz instructed.

"Okay you know what that's it. You can't just do something like that, Jade," Andre angrily said.

"What! I thought you were my boyfriend. Now you wanna break-up," Tori angrily said.

"No. Maybe. You are always being jealous, you never let me go anywhere by myself, you always bring Tori down…." Tori said.

"Oh, so now you're bringing the brown headed, croaky singer into this," Tori interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, you make fun of Robbie, you never trust me and I'm sick of it. Look I don't want to fight anymore. It makes everyone uncomfortable, Cat faint, and Robbie cry," Andre seriously said.

"So, this is it. Huh? I got a better idea. Vega hand me that coffee," Tori angrily said.

Tori used a clean coffee cup and poured it on Andre's head. Luckily, there was no coffee in it.

"Jade, really?" Andre said covered in coffee.

"Yep. Do you see more clearly now? Those things are highly true," Tori said getting back to angry mode.

"I do. Just leave me alone," Andre said walking off.

"Are you still my boyfriend?" Tori yelled.

"Yes!" Andre yelled back.

The whole class applauded Tori and Andre. Sikowitz played the footage and Beck was even more upset watching the coffee incident on the screen. Jade was laughing at what she did to Beck.


	2. Beck's Transition

"Jade you think this is funny?" Beck rhetorically questioned.

"Yea," Jade humorously laughed.

The class grew quiet. Beck arose from his chair.

"I think i see clearly now. I think we need to break-up," Beck seriously said.

"What?" Jade sadly said.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry," Beck said walking up to Jade.

She stood up and hugged him one last time. Jade walked towards the door and let go of her hug on Beck.

"Were through!" Jade yelled and stormed out of the room.

Beck sat back in his chair. He took out his pear phone and updated his relationship status on The Slap. Andre patted Beck on the back.

Later that day Tori was at home video chatting with Cat and Andre and Trina had her face in mashed potatoes. The door bell was rung.

"Who is it?" Tori questioned and slightly yelled.

"Beck," Beck said.

"Oh my gosh, i gotta change," Trina said running upstairs.

Tori opened the door. Beck hugged her. Tori motioned for him to sit on the couch with her. Beck sat down with Tori and began video chatting with Cat and Andre.

"What's up guys?" Beck questioned.

"Nothing, just hanging with Cat after school," Andre casually said.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"She needed an acting partner and I volunteered. After all we are in Sikowitz's room. He let us stay and were not alone," Andre said laughing a little.

"Oh," Tori and Beck simultaneously said.

"Well i'll catch you guys later. Time to practice," Andre said.

"Bye," Beck and Tori said waving.

"So, Beck...how you doing?" Tori questioned.

"Better. I got rid of some of the negative energy that was stressing me out," Beck happily said.

"Would you like a snack or something to drink?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Beck answered.

Trina came running downstairs in a zebra printed pink and black dress with black heels and pink diamond earrings. She grabbed her purse and keys and was headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"To Kacie Smith's Sweet 16 party," Trina answered back.

"But...i thought you dislike her like we all do. She's a popular girl and a snotty rich kid," Beck said looking Trina in the eyes.

"My friend Amber was allowed to invite anyone she wanted and she picked me," Trina said rubbing it in Tori and Beck's face.

They didn't care. And Trina just left while Beck was locking his eyes with her's. He didn't like her like that. No way. Tori and Beck talked for about two more hours and Beck left. The two texted each other on their Pear-phones.

One week went by...Two went weeks by...Three went weeks...One month went by...

And Beck totally had moved on from Jade and he had his eyes set on a different person, Tori Vega.

"Yea, so we were going to show you guys our play even though Sikowitz told us not to," Cat said innocently.

"Alright well...here comes Jade, got to go," Andre said running with Cat, forgetting about their lap top.

"So, you want to rehearse our scene for Sikowitz play?" Beck asked Tori.

"Sure, lets go," Tori excitedly said.

Jade sat down watching Beck and Tori. Tori and Beck forgot to log off of the video chat system.

"Happy birthday babe," Beck said giving Tori a stuffed animal.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much. I couldn't ask for a much better husband than you," Tori said to Beck.

Beck and Tori were leaning into each other and instead of following the script kiss, they got stuck in the moment. Jade got heated really fast, but she didn't want them to know she was watching. Beck broke the kiss and they took a break. Beck was staring at Tori with a lovesick look in his eyes while she was going to the refrigerator. He was starting to fall for Tori and he knew if Jade found out she would try to fight her. So, he is trying to keep this as quiet as he can.

"Tori can we get back to our scene for Sikowitz play? I'm sorry i kissed you like that. It just happened," Beck said.

"Yea, totally. I understand, it was no problem," Tori said in an amazed voice.

Tori and Beck continued acting.

"May I have this dance," Beck said romantically.

"Yes you may," Tori said.

A romantic song known as Michael Jackson's _"You Are My Life" _is being played. Beck and Tori were dancing away happily. Jade got so frustrated she knew what she had to do.


	3. Jade Changes & Beck is Upset

What Jade had in mind was something she would never do. She needed Beck more than anything. The next day Jade went to the mall and bought some new clothes. She went to the hair salon and dyed her hair dark brown. All of the black and blue is gone. Jade also took out her lip piercing. It really hurt her that her favorite things she wore was no longer her,but she knew it was for Beck.

The next day Jade showed up at Hollywood Arts and everyone was shocked by the dramatic change she made. Thankfully Tori and her friends haven't seen Jade yet. Tori and her friends came around the corner, including Beck. Tori stopped and so did everyone behind her. They were shocked. Beck was amazed at the change Jade took.

"Oh my gosh Jade. What happened to you?" Tori questioned.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone," Jade said smiling at Tori.

"Nice look Jade," a student said passing her.

"Thanks," Jade said smiling back at the student.

"Did anyone of you guys just witness that?" Andre questioned in disbelief.

"Ummm...yeah!" Cat replied.

The students went to their class. Jade opened the door.

"Hey Sikowitz," Jade replied.

"Whoa, brown hair," Sikowitz said turning around.

"Yes, I know," Jade said nicely.

"Hey Jade," A Peter said.

Tori and her friends came in just as Peter was talking to Jade. Peter had a shaved beard, short blonde hair, brown eyes, about six foot, was wearing a white tank with a red plaid long sleeve shirt, blue jeans that were a little baggy and boots.

"Hi. What's your name again?'' Jade questioned.

"Peter Mackis," Peter said.

"Nice to meet you Peter. Would you like to be my acting partner for our assignment?" Jade questioned.

"Sure, absolutely," Peter said nicely.

Jade sat with Peter as they were talking about an idea to start out with to develop the story they were going to create. Tori and Beck were sitting next to each other.

"Hey Tori can I ask you something?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tori questioned.

"Will you go out with me?" Beck asked politely.

"Umm.." Tori said brushing her hair," I-I can't do that to Jade," she replied.

"Look, its fine," Beck said.

Beck got up from his chair, wiped his face, brushed his chair back and walked out of the room. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade and Peter saw Beck leave the classroom. Beck was highly upset, but he was going to play it off like he didn't ask Tori out. Beck came back into the classroom. He sat next to Tori and class was continued.

Later that day Beck came over to Tori's house after school. There was a knock on the door. Tori opened the door and it was Beck. Tori motioned for him to come in. He gladly entered.

"So, what part were we at again?" Tori questioned.

"The part after we were dancing," Beck said scratching his head.

"Okay. Umm...do want anything to drink," Tori asked.

"No thanks, i'm good," Beck replied.

Beck usually doesn't refuse refreshments from Tori unless something is bugging him. Not dating Tori was bugging him. He wasn't liking Tori to get back at Jade because he really had feelings for her. The two continued their assignment.

"What about something like this? We could chase each other," Tori said laughing at her crazy idea.

"Haha! Lets try it and see if it works," Beck said laughing.

Beck was chasing Tori around the living room, but when he was chasing her he couldn't feel the way he used to. Tori turned around and stopped in her tracks. She knew something was bugging Beck because most of the time when your chasing someone its funny.

"Beck what's wrong?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Beck said grabbing his backpack.

"Umm..okay," Tori said confused.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Beck said departing Tori's house.

Tori couldn't believe Beck left her house in the middle of their assignment. She sat on the couch. Beck couldn't handle being in Tori's house without pouring out his feelings to her. Tori logged onto her laptop and started Skyping Andre.

"Hey Andre," Tori said.

"What's going on?" Andre questioned.

"Beck left during the middle of our acting project," Tori said with an upset tone.

"Earlier he seemed mad because he left class," Andre said.

"Yeah. I need to know what's upsetting him,"Tori said brushing her hair back.

"Okay, well I got to go. My grandma needs my help. Bye," Andre said.

"Bye," Tori said waving at Andre.

Tori got herself ready for bed.


	4. Feelings, Feelings, & More Feelings

The next morning Tori woke up and got ready for a normal day. She still had unanswered questions why Beck was in such a bad mood. Trina drove Tori to school. When Tori arrived she was greeted by Andre.

"Hey Tor," Andre said happily.

"Hey Andre," Tori said exhaustingly.

Jade then approached both of them.

"Hi Tori," Jade said happily.

"Hey Jade," Tori said nicely.

"You look like you need a hug," Jade said opening her arms.

"Yes," Tori said hugging Jade back.

The three of them walked towards the steps and sat down. Andre pulled out his PearPhone and logged into The Slap. Andre checked to see if any messages were sent and Beck sent one. Andre lightly tapped Tori's shoulder and she looked up.

"Tori read this," Andre said pointing to his PearPhone.

"What is it?" Tori questioned.

"A message from Beck," Andre replied.

"Okay. It says: Tori i'm sorry for walking out on our project yesterday. Maybe sometime after school we can continue our assignment," Tori read aloud.

"I got to find Beck because I need to talk to him," Tori said rushingly.

"Bye," Jade and Andre said.

"Bye," Tori said grabbing her backpack.

Beck was in Sikowitz's room playing his guitar singing Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up". Tori was walking near Sikowitz room when she heard a guitar strumming and Beck's voice. She quitely opened the door and Beck didn't hear her come in. She stood by the door listening to him singing. He finished the song and Tori was clapping which startled him.

"Oh, hey Tori," Beck said.

"Hey. Listen I need to talk to you," Tori said dropping her backpack.

"Yea, what about?" Beck questioned putting up his guitar.

"About yesterday. What made you so upset for you to leave class and my house?" Tori questioned.

"Tori don't worry about it. It was nothing," Beck said trying to avoid the conversation.

"I need to know what's going on. Just tell the truth," Tori said getting a little loud.

"You want the truth?" Beck questioned.

"Yea," Tori replied.

Beck walked towards the door and said," I left class because you rejected me. I left your house because I couldn't do this without pouring my feelings out to you. There's your answer."

Then Beck left the room. Tori sat in the chair and put her backpack down. She then put her hands on her head and began to cry. Tori had feelings for Beck too, but she didn't want to hurt Jade. Jade came into Sikowitz room with Peter. They heard Tori crying.

"Tori what's wrong?" Jade questioned.

"Beck," Tori replied.

"What about him?" Peter questioned.

"He's mad at me and he likes me," Tori said pulling her hair.

"Tori its okay," Jade said being supportive.

"Here's the problem. I like him too and the only reason I rejected him was because I didn't want to upset you Jade," Tori said wiping the tears from her face.

"You know, I thought changing my image would make Beck come back to me, but i'm starting to like someone else," Jade said pointing to Peter while he wasn't looking.

"You mean, your okay with Beck and I dating?" Tori questioned with a befuddled expression.

"Absolutely, that's what friends are for," Jade said pulling Tori up.

"Thanks Jade. Your a really nice person and we are friends," Tori said walking out of the room.

Jade looked at Peter and he looked back at her. She started kissing him for about thirty seconds. Jade broke off the kiss.

"Yes, Peter, I have a crush on you," Jade said blushing.

"Wow," Peter said.

The two stayed in Sikowitz class and all of the required students were entering his classroom. Tori and Beck were one of the students in Sikowitz class. Beck sat by Andre and Tori sat by no one. Tori did'nt know how to tell Beck she too was falling for him.

* * *

Later that day Beck arrived to Tori's house. The doorbell was rung and Tori walked over to open it. Beck walked inside the house and put his backpack on the floor.

"I have something to tell you," Tori and Beck said simultaneously.

"You go first," Tori said.

"Tori i'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I apologize," Beck said sincerely.

"Wait...how did you know I was crying?" Tori questioned sitting on the couch.

"Jade told me. What were you going to say?" Beck questioned.

"Well...I have kept this from you for a long time, but I have feelings for you too. Jade said she was okay with it," Tori said smiling.

Tori stood up and Beck did the same. She was going to turn around, but Beck pulled her arm and started kissing her. Tori deepened the kiss and Beck took her hands in his. Beck broke the kiss.

"Are we a couple," Tori questiond.

"Absolutely babe," Beck said smiling at her.

The two finished their acting assignment and no one knew Tori and Beck were now a couple.


End file.
